


Finally Together

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Getting Together, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Melinda almost loses her life and Phil decides he's had enough of things being left unsaid between them.





	Finally Together

Phil's hands were shaking, and he couldn't seem to stop them.

Skye was sat next to him, crying. 

Opposite them, FitzSimmons were stood together, upset.

Grant was stood next to them, his arms folded and his head down.

Melinda was in surgery, she'd been shot during a mission that had gone south.

She had wounds in her shoulder, stomach, and neck-her weak points.

The Teller, an old enemy of Shield, had fought Melinda many times so they knew how to disarm her.

Phil's mind was racing, his heart rate high. 

He was thinking of the woman he loved, without question. They'd been to hell and back together, they were the best of friends. 

She and him had left many things unsaid throughout the years, and Phil decided that he'd had enough. 

When Melinda got out of theatre, everyone gathered round her bedside, and waited.

Half an hour later, Melinda stirred. 

"A welcoming committee." She smiled, trying to sit upright. 

"Don't expect anything else." Replied Fitz. 

"We're glad you're okay." Simmons chipped in, and the pair exited the room.

"Don't ever do that again." Grant smiled, following suit.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Skye exclaimed, a beaming smile on her face.

"Yeah, you had us worried for a minute." Phil agreed, taking Melinda's hand in his own.

Skye noticed that, and gave Melinda a gentle hug. "See you later."

After Skye left the room, Melinda frowned down at where their hands joined. "Phil, I'm going to be just fine. I pulled through." She said, her voice soft, gentle.

"I know." He responded, and swallowed. "But what if you didn't?"

"Well, I didn't."

Phil sighed. "Melinda May, I love you. If you'd have died, I'd have never forgiven myself."

Melinda smiled. "I love you too, and I know. Took us long enough."

He kissed her, and she smiled against his lips. Finally, they were happy. Finally, not so much was left unsaid.

They pulled apart, and Skye smiled at the pair from her spot at the door.

Ot course, Melinda knew this, and gave her a wink.

"You owe me a tenner." Said Fitz to Simmons.


End file.
